


Food for Thought

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “Hi, baby.” The kiss placed lightly to the side of his neck, to where he knew was a small mole, caused him to sigh softly. The voice that followed caused him to shiver for an entirely different way.“Hi.” He replied just as softly as he relaxed back into the other man’s arms.“You didn’t have to pick up anything I could have made the same thing, probably better here.” He chuckles as he turns his head slightly to smile up at dark gray-blue, warm, and smiling as he feels another kiss placed to his forehead.“Nostalgia I guess. It’s the first day you opened the bistro. I wanted to check in just for memory's sake.” Pekka hums close to his forehead as he nuzzles against his skin.
Relationships: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenpuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/gifts).



> Guess who's back? Back again, SuperDarkRose is back, tell a friend.
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've emerged from my slumber and I have brought to you a soft, fluffy retirement fic that everyone needs in their life. I hope you will enjoy just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Goldenpuno and I were talking about how Pekka wants to open a bistro when he retires and so this fic was born!
> 
> Thank you! Please enjoy!

**Food For Thought**

* * *

The aroma was the first thing that hit him before he entered the little bistro.

He didn’t originally intend to stop by but here he was again because nostalgia can be a pretty funny thing.

As he entered he was hit with the scents and warmth that always filled him comfortably whenever he stopped by. Usually, he was stopping by on a daily, but this time of the year he only came by if he needed to. Today he thought it would be nice to grab some coffees and pastries before heading back home. 

He stepped up in line and scrolled through his phone, laughing at a meme, or texting some friends about how his summer was going. As he sent another message he heard some giggles and excited chattering from across the room causing him to look over to see what was happening. He noticed a tour guide which caused him to smile softly as he tugged his baseball cap a bit further down. It still didn’t stop him from looking and catching the tail end of the conversation. 

“Sweet & Salty is the first bistro of only 5 others built over Finland. One of the reasons behind this was the owner wished for this place to be special. It would be a place to be with friends and family and travelers from all over the world. That’s why it’s only exclusive to Finland. This is his hometown so this is where he founded this bistro. 3 years after his retirement and his Stanley Cup win he went on to build this place as a way to bring people together. He was and still is one of the most humble people you will ever meet.”

He found himself grinning widely as he saw the photo of Pekka with his first made coffee inside of the bistro. He remembered because he took that photo. It felt like it’s been years since that day but it’s been some of the best years of his life.

“Young man, are you going to order?” 

He blinks from his memories as he notices that smaller old woman behind him. “I-I’m sorry, yes I am,” he apologizes profusely before finally turning to the counter to stutter out his order. He tucks his hands into his hoodie as he waits for his order while staring out towards where the sun is setting in the east. It’s a really nice beautiful day today. 

They should go out to the beach house again.

“Saros!” 

He perks up when his name is called and quickly thanks the barista before taking his leave. He was almost home free before his name is called out once again. He winces because of course, he can never get away so easily.

“I’m sorry but are you Juuse Saros?” The excited voice of a young girl stares up at him while her mother, he assumes, who waits a step back with an apologetic smile on her face. She’s not really sorry he knows this, but he smiles anyway because kids always make him go soft all over. He sets his order on the table out in front of the bistro before addressing the little girl.

“Yes, I am. What’s your name?” He kneels down to her level as he notices the t-shirt held tightly within her grasp.

“Mai.”

“Mai, that’s a very pretty name. Can I do something for you?” He watches her blush softly before she smiles big and wide.

“Ca-can you sign my t-shirt!”

He melts under her green eyes as he reaches for a black sharpie in his back pocket. Yes, he always carries one because of this. He learned quickly when he became a starter that he needed to be prepared. “Sure, can I see your shirt?” She nods quickly, her eyes bright as he flips the t-shirt over. There he sees his number, his name on a bright gold-yellow t-shirt. It’s still a shock and surprise every time he spots someone with his number on their jersey or shirt. At one point in time, he never would have believed he was ever good enough to be recognized, surely not like Pekka Rinne.

But here he was, kneeling in front of a young fan, in his home country signing a t-shirt with his name and number on it. He signs a small message just for her and then hands it back to her. She clutches the t-shirt to her chest and he smiles softly knowing he just made her day. “Would you like a picture too?” 

Her eyes light up and she nods as her mother pulls out her phone. Several pictures are taken before she’s truly satisfied. “Now Mai, what do you say?”

“Thank you Juuse! I’m going to be a goalie just like you!” Her words catch him off guard as she runs to grab her mother’s hand and waves back at him before she leaves. He waves loosely stunned by what she said. He remembers a time he looked up to someone too.

He sighs turning to pick up his order before heading back to his car. He sets everything in the passenger seat before finally buckling in. 

The drive back is smooth with little to no traffic headed out this way. Very few people lived this far from the city. That’s why he loved it so much. He wasn’t in any rush but at the same time, he wanted to get the coffee back so it didn’t get cold. He saw the house from off away and found himself smiling as he thought of it as his second home. 

It was a beautiful home that was built from the ground up next to a medium-sized lake. Warmth filled him as he watched the sun glistens off the blue surface of the rippling water. It was perfect when it froze over. Ice hockey outdoors was the best. He pulls in, parking next to the 3 other vehicles in the driveway, and he smiles wider as he hears the dogs barking from inside. He grabs the pastries and coffees before getting out of his car. 

He balances everything in on one arm as he grabs for his house keys. Once he grabs them he’s able to unlock the door and let himself inside. The dogs are on him in an instant, trying everything they can to both grab his attention and knock the food to the ground. “Hi, babies! Hi! Hold on and I’ll get you some treats.” 

They followed loyally as he set down everything on the kitchen island. He whistles after he grabs two treats and watches as Pabla and Kesa both come and sit obediently for him at his feet. “Sit, sit. Good girls. You both are so good!” He praises the two pups as they gnaw into their bone treats.

He gives them some much-needed pets before turning to get the pastries set out. He grabs two small plates as he places the pastries onto them. He just about to check to see if they were still warm when a pair of long arms wrap around him. He stiffens at first before relaxing into the hold. He knows these arms, this smell, this warmth all too well.

“Hi, baby.” The kiss placed lightly to the side of his neck, to where he knew was a small mole, caused him to sigh softly. The voice that followed caused him to shiver for an entirely different way.

“Hi.” He replied just as softly as he relaxed back into the other man’s arms.

“You didn’t have to pick up anything I could have made the same thing, probably better here.” He chuckles as he turns his head slightly to smile up at dark gray-blue, warm, and smiling as he feels another kiss placed to his forehead. 

“Nostalgia I guess. It’s the first day you opened the bistro. I wanted to check in just for memory's sake.” Pekka hums close to his forehead as he nuzzles against his skin. 

“Was that today?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, sorry I forgot. I do remember I just forgot what day it was.” Juuse laughs because of course, he was the only one that remembered. It was fine, it really wasn’t as important as moments like this just about every single day. “Do you want to celebrate or something? I can make something special?” 

“No, I just...:” he pauses because that day was actually really special for him. He tried to ignore the slight disappointment, but he supposed it wasn’t something that the older man would remember after a couple of years. 

He was turned in Pekka’s arms as a hand came up to cup his cheek. The slight pressure causing him to look up into those dark eyes again. “Juuse.” The tone and depth of his voice always made his insides boil and bubble to melting as he tried to come up with something to say.

“It...it was special to me,” he says almost in a whisper.

“Why baby? I won’t understand unless you tell me.” He swallows before venturing forward with his own words.

“That...that same day you opened the bistro you also...you asked me to move in with you. I-It was really special and so every year I go back to that bistro and get the same thing we made together when the cafe opened. It...I know it’s not really super important I know that…” his words are promptly cut off as a pair of lips are pressed firmly onto his own.

Shock shakes him momentarily before his brain and body finally kick into motion. He wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders as he pushed up slightly onto his toes. The kiss is both passionate and blissful. A coming together that can only be shared behind closed doors. Pekka stops the kiss but just slightly as he continues to pepper kisses over Juuse’s lips and face.

“Baby, I never forgot that day. How could I ever forget something so important?” Juuse pulls back slightly to stare up at him in confusion.

“Wha...but you just said…”

“I said I forgot what day, but I never said I forgot what happened. Juus, I already planned to take you to dinner tomorrow night. I knew you had to meet up with the little league today so I made reservations for tomorrow night. I planned on surprising you but here we are.”

Juuse’s heart thumps louder in his ears as he feels heat flush over his face and body. 

He pushed his face into Pekka’s chest trying to avoid the look on the older man’s face. “Hey, it’s fine I promise. Thank you for this. It’s very sweet of you when you didn’t have too. I knew how busy you were today I made sure you were free tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry for getting mad. I feel so stupid,” he mumbled into the cloth of Pekka’s shirt. He felt and heard the rumble of the older man’s laugh as he chuckles softly above him. He felt one of Pekka’s hands come up to rub over his back while the other pushed into his hair. He sighed softly enjoying the sweet touch.

“You’re not stupid. I think we’re pretty terrible at planning things out without your PR here to help.” Juuse laughed as he moved slightly to look back up into the warmth of Pekka’s smiling face.

“I agree. I am sorry though. I hope you’re not upset.”

“Baby no! Why would I ever be upset over something so sweet? Thank you. I appreciate you doing this for us. I hope tomorrow night will make up for the confusion today.”

“If there’s food you know I’ll be happy.” Pekka snorted as he pulled him back into his arms. The heat of his body filled him with a deep sated longing that he knew he could have whenever he wanted. He closed his eyes briefly drinking in the feeling that came from being in Pekka’s loving arms.

It had been several years since Pekka’s cup win and soon followed by his retirement, but it looked good on him. Moreso than what anyone would ever get to see. Juuse felt privileged to be able to see these sides of Pekka every single day. 

“How about we try to drink these now before it’s too late.”

“I think it’s too late.”

“You’re right, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” 

He agreed and soon they were sat together on the swinging bench on the front porch watching as the sun dipped further down in the west. Juuse leaned closer to Pekka as the older man placed his arm behind his shoulders. 

He thought of how fast they’ve come. How fast the years seem to be slipping by and that’s why he was trying to make every moment count. Just like the trip to the bistro today. He remembered back in Nashville when Pekka had explained his plan of building up a bistro when he retired. It had been the first time that the older man had seriously spoken about his retirement. Juuse remembers breaking down into tears on the spot. He also remembered arms holding him, a soft deep voice calming him and speeding up his heart at the same time.

He remembers the kiss.

The first time they ever breach the line between friends and teammates.

But they didn’t stop.

It seemed a long time coming and one he was surprised hadn’t happened sooner. Like the day he called Pekka ‘daddy’ or the night after his 42 save shutout against the Knights. The look in Pekka’s eyes saying a thousand words that were never spoken aloud. The day he surprised Pekka with his mask honoring him with his smile on the side of his helmet. The day they met together on the ice as Pekka handed off the Stanley Cup into his waiting hands.

The look of pride, excitement, fear, and something else that swirled just below the surface.

It was just a year later when it happened and it was the same time Juuse said he should go for his dream. The next day Pekka asked if he would help him build the first one. He said yes immediately. Building the bistro was hard work and not without any trial or tribulations. Juuse was named the starter so the time they shared together originally was cut in half. He hated the time spent away from one another especially with the newness of their relationship, but they made it work.

After all, they’ve been waiting for a long time already.

Pekka waited until the offseason for him to return back home to open the bistro together. They came together like fireworks crackling across the star-filled sky. It was electrifying and Juuse thought he might just fly away with how high he felt. They opened the bistro together and soon Sweet and Salty was a huge hit in Pekka’s home town. People caught wind from all walks of life and soon they were in talks to open more. 

Pekka only wanted 6 in total for each spot in Finland that he loved the most. The bistros were a huge hit and became an attraction for many fans that loved Pekka Rinne. Though not as much as he did. He chuckled softly to himself, feeling giddy with happiness at how simple life has become now. They’ve found a rhythm as he continues his rise as a starting goaltender in the hockey world. There were few who believed that he would be able to succeed once Pekka left, but he proved them wrong.

One day he would be retired and he swore he would stay wherever Pekka was.

It was probably not a healthy thought, considering how much he worshiped the man as a child, but he couldn’t help it. He loved Pekka Rinne and through a knowing smile, he knew that he loved him back. If things were different he would be selfish and show off that the man was his every single day, but for now, they would enjoy their love in the peace and quiet of Pekka’s lakeside house.

Pekka placed a soft gentle kiss to the top of his head as they enjoyed the sunset together. Warmth filled Juuse as he smiled thinking of the future.  _ ‘Yeah, I think I could like retirement.’ _ As long as he was in Pekka’s arms he was sure that retirement would be as easy as opening up their own bistro together. 

Sweet and just a little bit Salty.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos feed the soul and comments keep the ideas rolling.
> 
> If you want to chat some more you can find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram @SuperDarkRose! Come say Hi!


End file.
